Diary of a wimpy teenager
by hannibal1996
Summary: Greg had moved away for a few years but now he is back. Read as he catches up with old friends but makes new enemies.
1. First day

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 1: First day

Greg had just relocated back home. He moved away three years ago because his mother Susan was offered a job at a magazine company. The whole family had gone with them but now they have relocated back home. Greg was getting ready to go to Crossland High School whilst Rodrick was getting ready to do nothing or job hunt as he called it.

''Just keep your head down and don't get noticed.'' Rodrick said.

''Not that different from middle school then?'' Greg asked.

''It really isn't.'' Rodrick replied as he started to eat his breakfast.

Greg walked up to the school. It was different but all schools were the same.

''Nice to see you again.'' Rowley said. He patted Greg on the shoulder.

''You barely changed.'' Greg said. He was more or less the same but taller and better dressed, like Greg.

''Well the fat is more muscle now. I joined the football team. They didn't have wrestling.'' Rowley said. The two started to laugh.

''So what do I need to know?'' Greg asked.

''Remember Angie?'' Rowley asked. Greg started to think.

''Cute blonde. Didn't she have a pink strip?'' Greg asked.

''Thats her. Well she is here along with Chirag, Patty and Holly.'' Rowley said smiling.

''Well Holly being here is good but Patty.'' Greg said. He was not excited about Patty.

''Don't worry she is running for school president but she has no hope.'' Rowley said laughing.

''Why not?'' Greg asked. He was genuinely curious to why she would not win. She was always very competitive.

''Guy from the newspaper pretty much has it in the bag.'' Rowley explained.

''What does Holly do around here?'' Greg asked and Rowly just smiled.

''This and that but mainly Tennis.'' Rowley explained.

''Alright. I hate the fact that I am terrible.'' Greg said and the two laughed.

''Oh yeah, still clicks.'' Rowley said as he clicked his wrist.

''I'm still sorry about that.'' Greg apologised. He remembered when it happened.

''It was in the past. We better head to our forms.'' Rowley said as the bell went off.

Greg had spent the morning with Rowley. They had the same lessons which was good but now it was lunchtime.

''So what do you do?'' Greg asked.

''Well I'm off for Football practise. Go to the newspaper room, I think Angie wants to see you.'' Rowley said.

''What about Holly?'' Greg asked. Rowley laughed.

''Just go. I think Chirag and Fregley go there. You need to see Fregley.'' Rowley said as he ran off.

Greg walked into the newspaper room. It was just a row of computers. The room was loud because of all the typing and it was boiling in there. The windows were open but the computers were constantly on.

''Hey Greg. It has been way too long.'' Angie said as she walked up to him. She looked more or less the same but just older and more retro.

''It really has. I've been busy though.'' Greg said as the two hugged.

''I heard. How is this all going?'' Greg asked. Angie took a photo of him.

''Just fine. We have been busy with the election.'' Angie said. Greg looked at several posters.

''Yeah I hear about this. How is it going?'' Greg asked.

''Yeah it going alright.'' Angie said. They had several posters up and a box of badges.

''I would run but you know I get a landslide victory.'' Greg said and Angie laughed.

''Well I should be glad you are not running.'' A guy said. Greg turned around to reveal a dark brown haired man. He was wearing a campaign T-shirt and hat. He looked a little sun burnt.

''Here is our candidate who cannot stay out in the sun for longer than five minutes without burning up.'' Chirag said. He was still ridiculously small for his age.

''Well put.'' Angie said.

''Nice seeing you Chirag.'' Greg said.

''We are going up against Patty Farrell. I'm confident we can do this.'' The guy said. Greg read the posters and badges. His name was Matthew Westrip.

''Its nice to meet you.'' Greg said.

''The pleasure is mine.'' Matthew replied. The two shook hands.

''So how do you pay for all this?'' Greg asked.

''We have a sponsor who supports us.'' Fregley said. He was well dressed and clean.

''That is very weird.'' Greg said as he looked in shock at Fregley.

''John its boiling why do you wear all black?'' Angie asked.

''It makes me look bigger.'' John said. He was a tall black haired guy with a little facial hair.

''Greg this is John Crane. He will be the head of my new group of prefects.'' Matthew said.

''Well I'm off to speak to our sponsor. Greg come with me, we need to catch up.'' Angie said.

''Seriously though?'' Greg said as he looked at a ZooWeeMama cartoon. Angie nodded.

Angie and Greg walked up to the bleachers.

''What is it with you and these things?'' Greg said. He remembered when they first met.

''Don't worry, you can see the tennis court from here.'' Angie said. She knew about his crush.

''Miss Steadman and I'm afraid I do not know your friend.'' A man said. He was sat on a chair in the bleachers reading a book.

''He is new here I'm showing him around.'' Angie said.

''Well it is nice to meet you Mr?'' The man asked.

''Heffley, Greg Heffley. Sorry but I didn't catch your name.'' Greg said.

''Ralph, Ralph Reid.'' Ralph said as he shook Gregs hand. He was tall and clearly had muscles. He had spiked black hair and a slight tan. Rowley ran up to them.

''Hey guys, what is going on?'' Rowley asked.

''Nothing much Rowley. I think Angie here wanted to ask me why I'm funding a school presidency.'' Ralph said.

''Well you fund it is so that Matthew can win.'' Angie said.

''I love his idea about a new prefect program. It is a great way to stop this illegal selling operation that is going on.'' Ralph explained.

Ok so first day and I enjoyed it. I can't believe Rowley is a football player but seriously Fregley. Clean. I have so many questions. I think I like this school and Angie seems cooler now. These guys Matthew and John seem alright but Ralph creeps me out a little. I can't believe mum still brought me one that saids Diary! I can't wait to see Patty loose.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I will end it with an extract from his diary from now on. Do you like this story? Do you like the direction? What would you like to see? Holly will be in the next chapter. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Shakira

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 2: Shakira

Greg and Angie were sitting behind the bleachers. They were drinking coke and relaxing. Angie was reading a book whilst Greg was fantasising about Holly, he hadn't spoke to her yet.

''Some things truly never change.'' Greg said. He was acknowledging the fact that they were under the bleachers doing nothing like they used to.

''Yeah, you are still drooling over Holly Hills.'' Angie said.

''I should go and talk to her.'' Greg said. Angie wasn't sure if he was talking to her.

''Terrible idea mate.'' Rowley said as he walked over.

''I really should go and ask her out.'' Greg said. He sounded like he thought he was a genius.

''You have better chances with Angie.'' Rowley said.

''Hey.'' Angie said. She sounded offended.

''What we all know who you have the hots for and it isn't Greg.'' Rowley said.

''And you are not to tell him.'' Angie said as she shrugged. Greg was not paying attention. The bell rang and they headed back into the school.

Greg was in lesson with Rowley. They were in history and they had Mr. Haw teaching them about the Prohibition by showing them the movie The Untouchables.

''So are you joining the newspaper?'' Rowley asked.

''I doubt it. Not really my sort of thing.'' Greg said.

''Shame it would have given you a real excuse to speak to Holly.'' Rowley said. He started to laugh but Greg started to think.

''Rowley I never thought I would say this but you are a genius.'' Greg said.

''Watch the film.'' Mr Haw yelled.

Angie and Matthew were eating lunch in the newspaper room. Greg and Rowley walked in.

''Hey guys.'' Greg said as he walked in.

''Hey.'' Matthew and Angie said simultaneously. They looked at each other and blushed.

''That was weird, never do it again.'' Greg said as he took a seat.

''You know you can't keep coming here and not working.'' Angie said.

''Fine I will write an article about Tennis in school.'' Greg said as he spun around a chair.

''Tennis?'' Angie asked.

''Tennis.'' Greg said as if it was obvious.

''Or Holly Hills?'' Angie asked. She and Matthew put their burgers down and looked at Greg.

''Well many people will be interviewed and she will probably be one of them.'' Greg explained. He was trying to sound professional but Angie and Matthew stared at him whilst trying to conceal their smirks.

''No.'' Angie said laughing. She couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could Matthew, Greg looked annoyed.

''Why not? It would be great.'' Greg asked. He was clearly offended and upset.

''Just go and talk to her, it isn't that hard.'' Matthew said.

''Fine but if.'' Greg said.

''When.'' Angie interrupted. Greg just looked at her whilst she and Matthew laughed.

''I make a fool of myself I'm coming to tell you guys all about it.'' Greg said before walking off.

Greg was walking down the corridors. He saw Rowley at his locker.

''Rowley I will be needing your help.'' Greg said.

''Holly Hills?'' Rowley asked.

''You got it.'' Greg said.

''Alright but I want your help asking out Abigail Brown.'' Rowley said.

''Deal.'' Greg replied. They started to run down the corridor.

Holly was eating lunch with her group of friends. She was normally with the popular girls. Greg and Rowley started to walk up to them.

''Have we got a game plan?'' Greg asked.

''She's your girl, its your responsibility to think of that.'' Rowley said. Greg was starting to panic.

''My girl? Why can't we stop walking.'' Greg said. He sounded very worried.

''Because this is going to be hilarious.'' Rowley said. He was smirking.

Greg walked over to the table. Rowley had stopped following and was sniggering.

''Can we help you?'' One of the girls asked. Holly wasn't paying any attention because she was on her phone.

''SHAKIRA.'' Greg yelled before running off. Rowley was laughing as hard as he could.

Greg burst into the newspaper room. John, Matthew and Angie were in there. They were drinking coke and going over posters.

''Shakira, honestly?'' John asked.

''But how?'' Greg asked. Angie, John and Matthew got out their phones.

''We're the school newspaper. We get constant feeds about everything that happens in the school.'' Angie explained.

''She thinks I'm an idiot.'' Greg said as he sat down.

''She didn't know it was you. Go and talk to her whenever and wherever you want.'' John said.

''I hate you all.'' Greg said as he worked out the Shakira joke.

''You're such a She-Wolf.'' Angie said.

''And her hips don't lie.'' Matthew said.

''Are you on about Holly or Angie?'' Greg asked.

''Don't even try to change this.'' Matthew said. He started to blush a bit.

Ralph then walked in.

''How are we all doing?'' Ralph asked.

''We are alright. What do you think of the budget?'' Matthew asked.

''Acceptible. The debate is next week so we should be able to announce the prefects. You have got permission for them haven't you?'' Ralph knew that he did but wanted to make sure.

''Yeah I have. I think that is a great idea.'' Matthew said.

''Excellent. I just can't remember to forget something though.'' Ralph said. He was smiling and Greg looked annoyed.

''I hate you all.'' Greg said. He was sulking now.

''Cheer up now. I have a job for you.'' John said.

''What?'' Greg asked.

''Well I am going to be in charge of the prefects and I need a few people to help me work out all the stuff.'' John explained.

''And I'm looking forward to seeing your results.'' Ralph said before leaving.

''Where does he get the money to fund you?'' Greg asked.

''He has his methods.'' John said.

Greg walked home. He walked inside and as soon as he did his dad put the song Whenever Wherever on.

_Well today was awkward. I mean could it have gotten any worse? Seriously though? Shakira? I don't even like her I mean she is hot and everything but why did I yell that. Ralph still creeps me out and Rowley is no help at all. Matthew has a thing for Angie it is more obvious than Rowley fancying that Abigail girl._

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Have you ever done anything like that? Do you like these OC's. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. The debate

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 3: The debate

Greg hadn't recovered from the Shakira incident. Angie being one of his best friends had decided to put it on the front page much to his annoyance.

''So how was your weekend?'' Greg asked. He was talking to Rowley in the corridor. They were getting books out of their lockers.

''It was alright. Right are you ready?'' Rowley asked. Greg had agreed to help him ask Abigail out.

''You know I am.'' Greg said.

They started to look for Abigail. They were looking all around the school. Matthew and Angie ran up to them.

''Rowley just the guy I need.'' Matthew said. The ran over the Rowley and shook his hand. Angie took their photograph.

''What is going on?'' Rowley asked. He looked a little worried.

''You are the new Social Chairperson. Congratulations.'' Matthew said. Angie took several more photos.

''Do I want to know?'' Rowley asked.

''No not really.'' Matthew said.

''Basically you have to go to a few meetings. I think they are going to make you be on the valentine dance committee.'' Angie explained. She looked over the photos she had just taken.

''You don't want to do it do you?'' Greg asked. Matthew shrugged.

''I'm already on it, I just...I need someone on my side.'' Matthew explained.

''What?'' Rowley asked. He was confused.

''Miss Farrell is on it along with three of her followers. If this debate goes well she is going to be stressed and I need some help.'' Matthew explained.

''Why not me?'' Greg asked.

''Shakira.'' Angie said. Greg looked annoyed.

''I hate you.'' Greg said. Angie just smiled.

''I think we need to get back to, you know.'' Rowley said. He didn't want Angie to know because he knew she would publish it.

''Asking Abigail Brown out?'' Angie asked.

''How did you know that?'' Rowley asked.

''Greg likes to tweet.'' Matthew said.

''Seriously?'' Rowley asked.

''I got enough.'' Angie said. She finished looking at her camera.

''Away.'' Matthew yelled as he and Angie ran down the corridor.

''They so want each other.'' Rowley said. Greg just burst into laughter.

Greg and Rowley were walking down the corridor looking for Abigail.

''Who is Michael Sampson?'' Greg asked.

''Abigails ex. They split up after he went on a date with Cherie Bellanger.'' Rowley explained.

''Right, who?'' Greg asked. He had a lot of catching up to do.

''Doesn't matter.'' Rowley said.

Rowley and Greg found Abigail on the bleachers with her friends.

''Hey Abigail.'' Rowley said. He was nervous.

''Alright Rowley. Is that Shakira guy?'' Abigail said.

''And thats my cue to leave.'' Greg said. He then left.

Greg noticed Holly running around the school track and he saw his opportunity.

''Long time no see.'' Greg said as he ran next to Holly. He was doing his best to catch up but was failing.

''It really has been a long time. Are you going to the debate later?'' Holly asked.

''Yeah. Who are you rooting for?'' Greg asked.

''Well since I know Patty and went to middle school with her...Matthew.'' Holly said and the two laughed.

''See you there.'' Greg said. He was out of breath and had to stop.

''See you there Shakira.'' Holly said laughing. Greg fell to the floor. Rowley walked up to him.

''I'm taking her to the valentine dance.'' Rowley said. Greg just put a thumbs up.

The time for the debate had come. Everybody who cared showed up which turned out to be more than they thought but still not many. Greg and Rowley were sat on Matthews side. Holly came and sat next to them with a few friends. Angie and John shortly joined them.

''Hey guys.'' John said. The other exchanged greetings.

Patty came onto stage with people clapping. She seemed like her usual annoyed self. She seemed annoyed by the lack of applause. Matthew cam on to receive a louder cheer with earned him a glare from Patty.

''Hello and welcome. We have questions here. So Matthew, with the rise of litter, what would you do to combat it?'' A teacher asked. She was in charge of the debate.

''Thats an excellent question. As you know I intend on setting up a new group of prefects who on a volunteer basis only. They will make the litterers pick up the litter.'' Matthew explained.

''But there is no guarantee in that. What is stopping your so called prefects or super-soldiers as you make them out to be from becoming corrupt. We have corrupt police, politicians and even teachers. What is stopping them from becoming corrupt?'' Patty asked. She seemed pleased with herself and very smug. Matthew just smiled.

''There is no guarantee that my prefects won't be incorruptible. That is like assuming everyone will get an A in maths because they went to a lesson. The leader who is my friend, I have absolute faith in him and that he will guide these prefects in the correct path.'' Matthew said. This earnt him a cheer.

The debate went on for around 20 minutes and resulted in Matthew winning. Patty had a mini rant on stage about how Matthew is cheating by having the school papers on his side.

Everyone was getting ready to leave at the end. They were going to the newsroom after the final lesson for a party. Angie, Greg and Holly were watching Rowley talk to Abigail.

''She is a right nutter though. I think you should keep an eye on Abigail.'' Holly said.

''Why what is she like?'' Greg asked. He didn't want to be worried for his friend.

''She uses people. I think you should warn your friend.'' Holly said.

''I haven't heard about this.'' Angie said.

''Trust me, she stares at the couples table.'' Holly said.

''What are we talking about?'' John asked as he walked over to them.

''Abigail Brown.'' Greg said.

''Stay away mate, life will be easier.'' John said.

''How did I not know about this?'' Angie said. She seemed surprised.

''Because you are too busy dreaming about Matthew.'' John said. Angie blushed a little but was also annoyed.

''Oh shut up. Where is Ralph these days?'' Angie asked. He was their funder.

Fregley was walking down the corridor. He was late for the party since he forgot it was on. He then saw two people go into a classroom. He decided to see what they were doing since it was after school hours and he was trying to be a good journalist.

He managed to sneak in and hide behind a desk. He nearly got caught but the two guys were distracted by a box. He got his phone out with the intention of recording as much as possible. Suddenly Ralph walked in without seeing Fregley.

''Why on earth would you want to meet in here?'' Ralph asked. The two guys turned around to look at him.

''No one will ever think to look in here.'' One of the guys said.

''So shall we get to business?'' Ralph asked.

''Here is your stuff.'' The other guy said. He showed Ralph the box on the table.

''I trust everything is sufficient?'' Ralph asked.

''Everything is there.'' One of the guys said. Ralph sent a text.

''Your payment will be with you shortly. My people will arrive shortly to get it. I have a request though.'' Ralph said as he looked inside the box.

''What is it?'' One of the guys asked.

''Not for you. For Fregley.'' Ralph said as he pointed to where Fregley was hiding.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? What will happen to Fregley? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Setting up Rowley

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 4: Setting up Rowley

Greg and Holly were sat on the bleachers watching Rowley play football. It was raining which kind of made the game better since they appeared to be more violent. John walked over to them.

''What's the score?'' John asked as he sat down.

''I don't even know what they are doing.'' Greg said as he tried to work out what was happening.

''6-2 to us.'' Holly said. Greg looked at her and she shrugged.

''Well that is one good thing.'' John said.

''How is he doing?'' Greg asked.

''He is more shaken than hurt but I'm still worried.'' John explained. Fregley had received a beating on the day of the debate. He is refusing to say anything about what had happened.

''What do you think we should do about it?'' Holly asked.

''We have no idea who did it. That is a problem to us.'' John explained.

''What have the police had to say?'' Holly asked.

''Not much, Fregley is very worried. His parents might make him move schools.'' John explained.

''Poor guy. How has Matthew reacted to this?'' Greg asked.

''The only way he can.'' John said.

Matthew was sat in lesson. He was in lesson with Angie. They were in their History lesson.

''Do you have any idea what we are going to do?'' Angie asked.

''Not a single clue. I'm worried Patty will get a lead on me through this, you know since they went to the same Middle school.'' Matthew said.

''Trust me she avoided him at all costs.'' Angie replied. She remembered what she was like back then.

''What do you think we should do?'' Matthew asked.

''We use the newspaper to talk about Fregly's incident. We make this a big thing and it could be a PR stunt for the prefects.'' Angie explained.

''And the teachers are alright with this?'' Matthew asked.

''It was Mr. Lewis' idea.'' Angie said. Mr. Lewis was in charge of the newspaper.

''Remember he is our friend though.'' Matthew pointed out.

''That is why we need to get these guys.'' Angie said. The two high-fived.

''Mr. Westrip and Miss Steadman please stop doing whatever you are doing and pay attention.'' The teacher yelled.

Greg was sitting in his lesson with Rowley.

''So have you asked Abigail out yet?'' Greg asked.

''No, not yet.'' Rowley said. He wasn't paying any attention to Greg because he was focusing on his work.

''Why?'' Greg asked.

''Why haven't you asked out Holly?'' Rowley asked. Greg went red.

''Because, shut up that's why. But seriously why haven't you asked Abigail out yet?'' Greg asked. The redness had gone but Rowley just looked at him.

''I don't know. I think these rumours are getting to me more than I thought.'' Rowley explained.

''She can't be that bad.'' Greg said. _She was that bad._

''I really don't know. Have you heard what they say?'' Rowley asked.

''Yeah but it wasn't anything that bad.'' Greg said. _It was all really bad. She once went out with a guy because she was bored._

''I will wait and see.'' Rowley said. He was trying to be sensible and mature.

''Hey, Holly might know some girls. I can ask her to set you up.'' Greg said.

''You would do that?'' Rowley asked.

''You know I would.'' Greg said. The two high-fived.

Greg was walking around school looking for Holly. The school day had ended and everyone was going home.

''HOLLY.'' Greg yelled. He saw Holly with a group of friends.

''Greg, how are you?'' Holly asked. She was a little embarrassed but it was Greg. She knew there would be more.

''I need you to set up Rowley.'' Greg said. _This plan was flawless._

''Your best friend Rowley who wants to ask out Abigail Brown?'' Holly asked.

''That's the one.'' Greg said. He seemed a little enthusiastic.

''I will see what I can do.'' Holly said before walking off with her friends. They started to laugh a little but Greg was too proud of himself.

Greg was at home playing a video game whilst on the phone to Rowley.

''So Holly will see what she can do.'' Greg said. His phone was on loud speaker.

''Thanks. So what are you up to?'' Rowley asked.

''Just playing some games. What about you?'' Greg asked.

''Nothing much. I think I might go down to the shop, grab a bite to eat. Are you coming?'' Rowley asked. Greg was getting hungry.

''Yeah I think I will. Meet you at mine in ten?'' Greg asked.

''Lets do this.'' Rowley said before disconnecting the call.

Patty was sat on the swings at the park. She was getting really angry because she wanted to win the election but at this rate she wasn't going to win. Abigail then walked up to her.

''You're late.'' Patty said as soon as Abigail sat on the swing next to her.

''I was busy.'' Abigail defended.

''Who was this week?'' Patty asked.

''I don't know. I want to get back with Michael Sampson.'' Abigail said. Patty was disgusted.

''I need your help.'' Patty said.

''With what?'' Abigail asked.

''I want to win but the great Matthew Westrip has too many of those idiots on his side.'' Patty complained. She was getting more angry just by thinking about him.

''And how am I supposed to help?'' Abigail asked.

''We all know Rowley Jefferson has a crush on you. I want to use that.'' Patty explained.

''How?'' Abigail asked. This wasn't making any sense to her.

''We are going to crush Rowley Jefferson. When we crush him we will destroy their entire campaign.'' Patty explained. She got joy from this.

''With me dumping Rowley. What would I gain anyway?'' Abigail asked.

''You would make George jealous.'' Patty said. Abigail liked this.

''Jesus Christ this is only a high school election. It can't matter that much.'' Abigail snapped.

''I will also get to ruin Greg Heffleys life.'' Patty said. This brought her more joy.

''Fine, what do I have to do?'' Abigail said.

''Get close with Rowley and when you hang around with him in the newspaper room. Upload everything on their campaign onto this. Take photos and upload them onto that as well.'' Patty explained. She handed Abigail a memory stick.

''Seeya.'' Abigail said. She walked off. Patty took out her phone and rang someone.

''Is it done?'' The person asked.

''It is done. Will I get to win?'' Patty asked.

''I will make sure you get what you deserve.'' The person replied.

''Why are you doing this?'' Patty asked.

''I have my reasons.'' The person explained.

''I know it was you who attacked Fregley.'' Patty said. The phone then hung up.

_Well today was a good day. Holly will definitely get Rowley some kind of date and he should forget about abigail. I think I will definitely be the hero of the story._

__**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? If it is italics it will be addressed to the reader. This may get a little complicated but it will all level out. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Couples

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewer Little panda-chan.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 5: Couples

Greg was at school. He was walking down the corridor on his way to his next lesson. Holly ran up to him.

''Hey, did you manage to find someone?'' Greg asked.

''Did you not hear?'' Holly asked.

''Hear what?'' Greg asked.

'I can't believe nobody told you.'' Holly said.

''Told me what?'' Greg asked. He was starting to get annoyed.

''That the bird is the word.'' Holly said. She then started to play the song.

''Really?'' Greg asked. It was old.

''Yeah. Oh and Rowley is going out with Abigail.'' Holly said like it was old news and ran off. Greg was shocked.

''Wait, what?'' Greg asked. He ran after her but Angie jumped in front of him.

''He is going out with her.'' Angie said. She seemed annoyed.

''How does everyone know this but me?'' Greg asked.

''This is a disaster.'' Angie said

''Why?'' Greg asked.

''Abigail and Rowley….You still have so much to learn.'' Angie explained.

''I'll fill him in.'' Holly said. She took Greg way whilst Angie walked off.

Rowley was under the bleachers with Matthew.

''So...Abigail.'' Matthew said as he handed Rowley a bottle of coke.

''Abigail.'' Rowley replied as he opened it.

''How is that going for you?'' Matthew asked.

''How are you and Angie?'' Rowley asked. Matthew looked annoyed.

''Touche Jefferson, touche.'' Matthew replied. Ralph walked over to them.

''How is everyone?'' Ralph asked. Matthew threw him a bottle of coke.

''Abigail and Rowley.'' Matthew said. Ralph didn't seem surprised.

''You and Angie.'' Ralph replied.

''Seriously?'' Matthew asked.

''You seem good together.'' Ralph said.

''So what are you guys up to later?'' Matthew asked.

''Just hanging out.'' Rowley said.

''You want to make a joke don't you?'' Matthew asked.

''So bad.'' Rowley said.

Greg and Angie were having lunch in the newspaper room.

''Are you still into video games?'' Angie asked. She was eating sushi whilst greg just had a pizza.

''Yeah, why?'' Greg said. He was worried about what she was going to say.

''Need a new video game reviewer. The last one well….Let's not get into that.'' Angie said.

''Do I have to do anything?'' Greg asked. Worst question ever!

''Well yeah, write reviews.'' Angie said back as if it was obvious.

''About games?'' Greg asked. He was trying to make sure Angie wasn't trying to trick him.

''Yeah, hence game reviewer.'' Angie said. She was suspicious.

''Proper games. Not like...Whatever games you play.'' Greg said.

''I have a higher level on Call of Duty.'' Angie said. She knew this annoyed him.

''You are never going to let that down.'' Greg said.

''Play more.'' Angie said.

''I play more than you.'' Greg said. He was a little annoyed.

''Play better.'' Angie said. She found this hilarious.

''You play less...Better.'' Greg said. He didn't understand that sentence or why he said that.

''Ask out Holly.'' Angie said. Greg was silent and Angie just gave a smug grin.

''How I hate you.'' Greg said.

Rowley and Abigail were going to meet at a local diner for a date. Abigail had got there early like she normally did. Rowley was due to be there for five minutes. The place was fairly empty. Abigail sat on a table by the window. Ralph sat on the table across from her.

''Remember. Do not get too attached.'' Ralph said. He was sipping on a cup of tea.

''Why do you even care?'' Abigail asked.

''Lets just say I have a plan.'' Ralph said.

''Rumour has it you want to take over the cigarette operation.'' Abigail said. Ralph looked concerned.

''Where did you hear that?'' Ralph asked.

''You have your friends I have mine. How does funding Matthew benefit you though?'' Abigail asked.

''Matthew wants to create a new system. Destroying it would easily benefit me.'' Ralph explained. He didn't want to tell her his whole plan.

''Imagine if I gave this to the school paper.'' Abigail said. She got a smug look.

''Imagine if this was posted all over the social networks.'' Ralph said. He showed her several photographs.

''Your plan makes no sense.'' Abigail said.

''Trust me. It could benefit us both.'' Ralph said.

''What about Patty?'' Abigail asked.

''She is a means to an end. Her role will come in soon.'' Ralph said.

Ralph was in his bedroom. He had a map of the school on his wall. There were the group symbols all over it with string connecting it. He was planning on starting a war. He was using the cigarettes and other items to cause tension between the groups. Abigail was supposed to cause tension with the football team and the newspaper department due to Rowleys connections in both. He had a reason for doing this but wasn't telling anyone.

Greg and Holly were in a shop. They were buying some drinks.

''So, how do you think Rowley is getting on?'' Greg asked.

''Well he is more confident and...Normal now so hopefully it is going well.'' Holly said.

''Soon we will have a couple in the group.'' Greg said.

''Soon two. Matthew is so going to ask out Angie.'' Holly said. It was obvious.

''What about John?'' Greg asked.

''Oh the dude has a girlfriend. She goes to some private school or whatever.'' Holly said.

''He never said.'' Greg said.

''He never says anything.'' Holly pointed out. Greg knew that if he had a chance it was now.

''Do you ever think we would end up as a good couple?'' Greg asked.

''Sometimes. Why do you want to give it a go?'' Holly asked. She was a little nervous.

''Everyone thinks we should.'' Greg said. he was nervous as well.

''Yeah but do you want to go out with me because you like me or because everyone thinks we should?'' Holly asked. Greg thought for a few seconds.

''I think the question is that. Do I like you or the idea of you?'' Greg said.

''We sound like Angie.'' Holly said. The two burst into laughter.

Greg got home and sat on his bed. He started to think about what Holly had said to him. He wasn't sure anymore.

_I have really screwed up with Holly._

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's? If it is italics it will be addressed to the reader. This may get a little complicated but it will all level out. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Treasurer

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I know one of you asked for more description so I put more in.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 6: Treasurer

Greg and Rowley were walking to school. It was the school election in a couple of days and everyone was getting stressed.

''So how is the happy couple?'' Greg asked.

''Did you ask her out yet?'' Rowley asked in response.

''Kind of...'' Greg replied.

''How kind of?'' Rowley asked.

''She used philosophy stuff on me.'' Greg said.

''Amazing.'' Rowley said. They walked up to the gates. Abigail ran up to them.

''Rowster.'' Abigail said as she ran up to him. She hugged him and Greg was trying to hold in his laugh.

''Abiboo.'' Rowley replied. He seemed nervous because of Greg but he just walked away trying to conceal his joy.

Greg walked through the school corridors and up to John. John was standing there trying to gel his black hair into a comb over.

''How's the hair going?'' Greg asked as he walked over to him.

''It doesn't want to co-operate. How have you been Greg?'' John asked. He put the stuff back into his locker and closed it.

''Not to bad thanks.'' Greg said.

''I'm heading towards the newspaper office. Coming?'' John asked. He towered over Greg as he asked.

''Yeah.'' Greg said.

''Let's go then.'' John said.

John and Greg walked into the office. Angie was sat there listening to music and not paying attention. The song was Everybody wants to rule to world by Lorde. John and Greg sat down. John walked up to her and took out one of her headphones.

''Tears for fears is better.'' John whispers into her ear.

''Matthew says the same.'' Angie said. She was a Lorde fan.

''Where is he?'' John asked as he sat down.

''With the school council.'' Angie said. John looked a little confused.

''Wow. He isn't even elected yet.'' John said. Greg logged onto one of the computers.

''Peter wants to speak with him.'' Angie said. She sounded worried.

''Sounds about right.'' John said.

''Peter?'' Greg asked. He didn't know many people on the school council.

''Peter Evans. He is the school treasury. He made money out of selling sweets and well, other things as well. The people who sell buy from him. He also funds things as well, the treasury allows him to do that.'' Angie explained.

''Like Ralph.'' Greg asked. He knew Ralph was funding them.

''Sort of. Ralph just sells, he is only funding us.'' Angie said.

''He wants the prefects whilst Peter couldn't really give a damn.'' John explained.

Peter and Matthew were in the school gym. People were preparing for a school assembly. Leon Rickets was standing with Peter. Peter was a skinny guy, about as skinny as Matthew. His hair was white and his skin was about as white whereas Matthew had brown hair and pale skin. Peter dressed similar to Matthew. He wore chinos and a shirt.

''So why are we here Peter?'' Matthew asked. He didn't trust Peter that much.

''I thought we could have a chat about the upcoming election.'' Peter said. He looked around the hall. People were setting up chairs and he invited Matthew to sit with him.

''How long has Leon been working with you?'' Matthew asked.

''Leon and many others have come into my employment.'' Peter explained.

''How so?'' Matthew asked.

''The council are willing to help fund you.'' Peter explained. His voice turned very sinister all of a sudden.

''I have a backer. Ralph.'' Matthew said.

''And you trust him more than me.'' Peter said. He pretended to sound offended.

''I grew up with him.'' Matthew said.

''Ralph is one of the most powerful people in the school but he plays the game wrong.'' Peter said. He gave a sinister smile, it made Matthew feel worried.

''The game?'' Matthew asked.

''Ralph wants chaos in the school. He wants to destroy the social order and start a war among the groups. We can help you maintain the peace.'' Peter said.

Greg was eating lunch with Holly. They were eating pizza and drinking coke.

''So they have pet names for each other.'' Greg said.

''Oh my god that is so hilarious.'' Holly said bursting into laughter.

''Get this right. Rowster and Abiboo.'' Greg said. Holly nearly fell off her chair because of how hard she was laughing.

''This is the most perfect thing ever.'' Holly said. She managed to stop laughing.

''Have you ever been given a cute nickname?'' Greg asked.

''I have not. What about you?'' Holly asked. Greg thought for a moment.

''Well when I was away. I had a thing with this girl.'' Greg said.

''Seriously?'' Holly said. Greg seemed a little surprised by her reaction.

''Not important. But she called me Heffster.'' Greg said.

''It's not that bad.'' Holly said. She sounded disappointed.

''And Vanilla cream.'' Greg said. Holly burst into laughter after trying to hold it in.

''Oh my god….I am so tweeting this.'' Holly said as she took out her phone.

''Oh come on.'' Greg said.

''And gone.'' Holly said. She smiled at him, she seemed proud of herself.

''I regret everything.'' Greg said.

''Oh come on Greg as if I would do something like that.'' Holly said. Greg just smiled.

''Thank you.'' Greg said sounding relieved.

''Vanilla Cream.'' Holly said. She was trying to hold in her laughter.

Abigail was standing with Ralph. He was brushing his thick black hair. His skin was a little more tanned than most people. He walked over to her.

''How is it going?'' Ralph asked. He walked up towards her.

''I think he is really into me.'' Abigail said sounding proud of herself.

''Then break up with him on Tuesday.'' Ralph said.

''What?'' Abigail said. She sounded a little shocked.

''The council are onto us. We need to advance our plans.'' Ralph said.

''But, but.'' Abigail said.

''Your job was to manipulate his feelings for you.'' Ralph said. He seemed a little annoyed with her.

''You destroy him, you destroy them.'' Patty said as she walked in.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Abigail is going to split up with Rowley, Will Matthew break the deal with Ralph? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Football game

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewers.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 7: Football game

Greg was sat in his room with Rowley. Rowley was crying his eyes out because Abigail had just broke up with him.

''I mean why? We were so happy.'' Rowley said. He was crying and Greg was holding a box of tissues. He was really bored.

''I know but...She was a complete.'' Greg said. He then started to think of a good word that wouldn't make Rowley cry.

''Complete what?'' Rowley asked. He stopped crying for a second and Greg thought really hard.

''You can do better.'' Greg said. That is all he could come up with.

''You're right. I got the game to think about in which we were going out for a victory dinner.'' Rowley said. He took the tissues and started to dry his face.

''Victory dinner?'' Greg asked. He then regretted saying it.

''Just the two of us.'' Rowley said. He then started crying. Holly then walked in.

''How is he?'' Holly said as she walked in. Greg got up and picked up his jacket.

''Find out for yourself. I'm off out for a bit.'' Greg said as he walked for the door.

''But, this is your room.'' Holly said. She was a little confused.

''Not for the next twenty minutes.'' Greg said as he left.

Greg was walking for the door. Susan, his mother walked up to him.

''Greg you have company.'' Susan said. She looked a little confused.

''Twenty minutes.'' Greg said as he walked out.

Holly and Rowley were in the room. Rowley was still crying and Holly was starting to panic

''I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.'' Holly whispered to herself.

''Abiboo.'' Rowley howled like a wolf.

''Please hurry.'' Holly prayed.

The game day had arrived and everyone was excited. Angie was taking photos whilst Matthew was campaigning. The election was that afternoon and he was really nervous. Greg and Holly were watching the game. John walked up to them and sat.

''I love Matthew like my brother but that guy is stressed.'' John said as he sat down.

''I know right.'' Greg said. He was eating a hotdog.

''How is Rowley?'' John asked.

''Terrible.'' Holly replied.

''Damn.'' John said. They watched Rowley on the bench, he looked terrible.

Peter walked up to Matthew. He was talking to Angie.

''Angie. Matthew.'' Peter said.

''Hey Pete. Smile.'' Angie said. She took his photo and walked off.

''Pete.'' Matthew said.

''I have a story for you.'' Peter said. He looked at the game and had a devilish smile.

''What?'' Matthew asked.

''Ralph is betting on the game.'' Peter said.

''How do you know?'' Matthew asked.

''I have my sources.'' Peter said. He pulled out a betting slip that he had stole of someone.

''I cut him off.'' Matthew said. He sounded guilty.

''Well now he can put all his focus onto Patty.'' Peter said. Matthew looked annoyed.

''So it's true. Excuse me but I need to go to the bathroom.'' Matthew said. He then walked off. Ralph was watching him and followed. John then followed shortly after.

Matthew was walking down to the bathroom. Ralph ran up to him and threw him against the wall.

''Cutting me off? My friend since we were children.'' Ralph said to him. He was clearly upset.

''I had no choice Ralph. You're out of control.'' Matthew replied.

''You are going to pay.'' Ralph said. He got ready to punch him.

''I know about the bet.'' Matthew said. Ralph froze for a second. John was running up to him.

''You dirty son of a.'' Ralph said. Before he could finish John pulled him away and knocked him out.

''Thanks mate.'' Matthew said.

''I think we're going to have more of that.'' John replied.

Matthew and John walked back to the others. Matthew hugged Angie whilst John walked back to Greg and Holly. They noticed the blood on his hand. They decided not to say anything.

Greg and Holly were walking to get the food stand. Patty walked up to them.

''Hello Heffley. Holly? Why are you with him.'' Patty said. She seemed angry.

''Because he's my friend.'' Holly said. She started to laugh.

''Looking forward to the election?'' Greg asked.

''I'm going to win. It is so obvious.'' Patty said sounding obnoxious.

''Yeah. People would rather have you as the school president. That's like wanting Joffrey Lannister as the school president.'' Holly said. Greg looked a little shocked.

''Whatever. I'm going to win.'' Patty said before walking off.

''She sounds like Viserys.'' Holly said.

''Since when did you like Game of Thrones?'' Greg asked.

''Came for the guys and stayed for the drama.'' Holly said. The two started to laugh.

Rowley was walking to the changing rooms, he had got annoyed that he wasn't being played. He saw Abigail kiss her ex Michael Sampson.

''Sup' Rowster.'' Michael said as he spotted him.

''Rowley.'' Abigail said as Rowley walked up to Michael. He then punched him and walked away.

Greg and Holly were walking to the main hall. They were going to start to election. Rowley walked up to them.

''Sorry you didn't get to play mate.'' Greg said as they waited for their friend to catch up.

''I punched Michael Sampson.'' Rowley said.

''That's the...Spirit.'' Greg said. He wasn't to sure.

''That's not helping.'' Holly whispered.

''Then you think of something.'' Greg whispered back.

Michael was talking to Angie.

''Wish me luck.'' Michael said.

''If you lose I'm going to break up with you.'' Angie said smiling.

''No you wont. I never realised we were going out.'' Matthew said.

''Because you're an idiot.'' Angie said. She then kissed him and Matthew walked onto stage.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's?The diary parts will come back soon. Until next time, have fun**


	8. Election

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewers.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 8: Election

Greg and Holly were sitting in the seats waiting for the election to begin. Rowley was getting a drink. It was busy and started to get packed.

''Why did you run out the other day?'' Holly asked.

''Oh that...No reason.'' Greg said. He didn't want to admit it.

''Ok. Excited?'' Holly asked.

''Voting is going to be a nightmare. I can imagine the crowd now.'' Greg said.

''Matthew will appreciate it.'' Holly replied.

''Yeah.'' Greg said. The two stared into each others eyes for a few moments then stopped. It was awkward for a moment.

''Rowley should be back by now.'' Holly said.

''Yeah, true. Where is he?'' Greg asked.

''The elections will begin.'' One of the teachers yelled on stage. He walked off and the students started to clap.

Matthew and Patty were standing on the stage looking at each other. They were trying to be intimidating and actually succeeding. They were by their podiums with their speeches ready.

''Patty would you like to go first?'' The headteacher asked. Patty nodded and adjusted her microphone.

''Fellow students. As you know me I am Patty Farrell. Elect me and I promise to make this school great again.'' Patty said. She was going through a speech which was a page long.

''What do you think so far?'' Greg whispered to Holly.

''I think she's got it from the internet.'' Holly whispered back. The two started to laugh.

Rowley was in the bathroom washing his hands. There were a few bruises on them but nothing he couldn't handle. Ralph then walked in.

''Hello Rowley.'' Ralph said. Rowley looked at him and clenched his fists.

''What do you want?'' Rowley asked.

''I want to tell you something.'' Ralph said smiling.

''What?'' Rowley asked. Ralph took out his phone and threw it to Rowley.

''Have a look.'' Ralph said. Rowley started to look through the messages.

''I promise to make this school shine, to make it a new tomorrow a tomorrow in which we can shine. Thank you and please vote for me.'' Patty said. She was trying to suppress the anger and hatred but it wasn't working, it seeped through a little. The crowd clapped but not much which destroyed her ego.

''Thank you Patty, Mathew.'' The teacher said. Matthew left the podium and walked center stage.

''Patty here speaks of a school which shines, to make it shine brighter but just think, for one moment. The school is not shining, it is dirty. It is dirty with the dirt of the students who choose to make it the way it is. So please vote for me and I will not make it shine but it will triumph. New clubs, security and way of life so that when we enter the world by ourselves, we do not perish from this earth and we remember the school not because it shined but because it made us the people we will become.'' Matthew said. He walked back to the podium. The crowd clapped, it was louder than Pattys which annoyed her.

''Thank you Matthew. Patty, what are your policies?'' The teacher asked. She scowled at Matthew but he just smiled.

''Not bad.'' Holly said.

''He made that up on the spot.'' Greg said laughing. He noticed Matthew looking at Angie.

''What makes you say that?'' Holly asked. She was texting at the same time.

''He said he was going to write it with Angie.'' Greg said smiling.

''Yeah?'' Holly asked.

''Think about it for a second.'' Greg said.

''The devil.'' Holly said smiling when she worked it out.

Holly and Greg walked into the newspaper room. They had just voted and sat on the chairs. It easy completely empty which was unusual.

''Never seen it this empty before.'' Holly said as she looked around.

''Me neither.'' Greg said.

''Do you think he won?'' Holly said. Greg thought for a second as he stared into her eyes.

''Would you vote for Patty?'' Greg asked. Holly smiled.

They waited a few moments and started to go in for a kiss. Matthew and Angie burst in ready to kiss as well. They noticed the other two and froze.

''Shouldn't you be?'' Greg asked.

''Yeah but we needed to go over this article for tomorrow but I think you beat us to it.'' Matthew said. It was very awkward. John then walked in and walked out rolling his eyes.

''We should go.'' Holly said.

''And find Rowley.'' Greg replied.

''Seeya guys.'' Angie said.

Greg and Holly then left laughing their heads off.

''Are we a you know?'' Greg asked.

''On one condition.'' Holly said.

''Go on.'' Greg said.

''You don't try and become famous.'' Holly said.

''I can't help if I'm so amazing.'' Greg replied smiling.

Matthew was elected that day and they all went round his for a party. Greg and Holly were planning on keeping their relationship quiet until they are more serious. Angie was taking photos of everyone whilst John started to mingle. The party was late into the night.

''Hey guys.'' Angie said as she took a photo of Greg and Holly. She was smiling at the two.

''We're keeping it quiet for now.'' Holly said.

''That's so boring.'' Angie said as she took another photo.

''Take a photo of him.'' Greg said pointing to Matthew. He was downing a yard of beer. He finished and people cheered.

''I am the winner.'' Matthew said as he fell to the ground. He walked over to Angie and hugged her.

''You need to go to bed.'' Angie said.

''Then I have to be away from you.'' Matthew replied.

''He doesn't need to go to bed. He needs to get more in him so he is ready for Monday. Congratulations Matthew, you earnt it.'' Peter said as he walked over.

''And now finally we can have the prefects.'' John said as he walked over. He took Peter away to talk to him.

''Make sure we never end up like that.'' Greg said.

''Done.'' Holly said.

Rowley was talking to Ralph. He was at his house and they were talking.

''So, do you want to assist me?'' Ralph asked.

''Sorry, I have a party to go to.'' Rowley said.

''You can make a lot of money.'' Ralph replied.

''Not interested.'' Rowley said as he began to walk out.

''Laura will be upset.'' Ralph said.

''Who?'' Rowley asked.

''Gregs ex.'' Ralph said. Rowley stopped and walked back.

''He never mentioned her.'' Rowley said.

''We ended on bad terms.'' Laura said as she walked in. She was about the same height as Rowley but with lightly tanned skin, pitch black hair and ice cold eyes.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's?The diary parts will come back soon. I know some of you had problems imagining what they looked like so I will post some actors of who I base them on in the next chapter. Until next time, have fun**


	9. Singing

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewers.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 9: Singing

Greg and Holly were walking to school together. They were listening to music on Hollys phone using the same earplugs. It was a sunny day and looked like it was going to get insanely hot later which was annoying. They were walking down the road and were very close to the school.

''There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know?'' The two sang together as they walked down the street.

''That when it snows.'' Greg sang. He tried to put a little more theatricality into it by moving his hand down.

''My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.'' Holly sang. She waved her hand around as if she was showing the light.

''Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh.'' The two practically yelled. They pretended they had microphones and ignored all of the people looking at them.

''I love this song.'' Holly said.

''I swear it was used in one of the Batman films.'' Greg said. He seemed a little confused.

''Really?'' Holly asked.

''I'm sure it was.'' Greg said. He then started to think for a moment.

''I believe it was Batman Forever and you have a lovely singing voice, both of you.'' Peter said. He walked up behind them and was smiling.

''Thanks.'' Holly said. She was a little creeped out but tried to hide it and by the way Peter smiled, she didn't hide it very well.

''I'll see you in English.'' Greg said.

''See you then.'' Peter said. He watched the two walk off and took out his phone and started to ring someone.

Greg and Holly walked into the school and were heading for their registration.

''What you got first?'' Holly asked.

''Science, you?'' Greg asked.

''History. I'll see you later.'' Holly said. She stopped by a door and was about to go through.

''Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose from the gray.'' Greg sang as he walked away. He was very out of tune.

Rowley was at his locker. He was in a fairly good mood and was listening to his music.

''Yeah, I know nobody knows. Where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win.'' Rowley sang to himself. He was being quiet so nobody could hear him despite the temptation to start singing louder.

''What a lovely rendition. Personally I prefer Livin' on the Edge, the lyrics give meaning to the title.'' Ralph said as he walked up to Rowley.

''What?'' Rowley asked.

''There is something wrong with the world today Rowley and I am going to change it.'' Ralph said smiling. His voice was deep and Rowley thought he would make a great supervillain someday.

''With Gregs ex?' Rowley asked. He sounded really annoyed since Greg hadn't told him about it, he hasn't asked about it either though.

''You're bitter he never told you.'' Ralph said. He chuckled a little but he wasn't wrong.

''Let me tell you in the language you would understand. I would a-rather be hanging on.'' Rowley said. He slammed his locker shut and stormed off.

''Now, now Rowley. How is Abigail doing?'' Ralph yelled. Rowley stopped and ran towards him. He went to take hold of Ralph but ended up getting punched and kicked in the process. Rowley was on the floor trying to catch his breathe.

''You son of a bitch.'' Rowley said. He was trying to catch his breathe and people were watching.

''That's the difference between me and you. You always try and swing your fists expecting to win but you have no technique, no skill and no defense. And this is the reason you cannot fight and the reason you cannot hold onto a girl who is so easy all you have to do is smile and she'll go to first base with you.'' Ralph said. He then walked off and Rowley was sat there, humiliated.

Angie and Matthew were in the newspaper room. They were on their own and were editing the next edition. They were just deciding the main photo which was hard because Angie took so many and may have forgotten which one she was meant to use.

''This one is nice.'' Matthew said. He pointed to one of the pictures on the computer.

''No. I had a really cool one.'' Angie said. They clicked on the next one which was of a fort.

''I want to build a fort right now.'' Matthew said.

''Same.'' Angie said. They looked at each other and smiled.

John walked into the office twenty minutes later. He saw Angie and Matthew in their fort. They had stolen some blankets from somewhere and had put it over some chairs. The two were sat on the pillows they had lined it with. They had their laptop to go over the photos and were playing music.

''Hail (hail). What's the matter with your head, yeah. Hail (hail). What's the matter with your mind. And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh. Hail (hail). Nothin' the matter with your head. Baby find it, come on and find it. Hail, with it baby. 'Cause you're fine. And you're mine, and you look so divine. Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love.'' Angie and Matthew sang. They were dancing inside the fort and John just stood there staring at them in shock.

''Where did you get the pillows and blankets?'' John asked. The two stopped and stared at him, they both went red.

''School nurse.'' Matthew said.

''How?'' John asked.

''She may not know.'' Angie replied.

''Oh, my love, my darling. I've hungered for you touch. A long, lonely time.'' Greg and Holly sang as they walked in.

''Why is everyone singing?'' John yelled as he walked out.

Peter and Ralph were standing by the bus stop at the end of the day. The bus pulled up and they walked in to find Laura sitting there, waiting for them.

''I have a proposition for the both of you.'' Laura said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's?The diary parts will come back soon. I know some of you had problems imagining what they looked like so I will post some actors of who I base them on in the next chapter despite me saying that last time. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. The ninja killed the dinosaur

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help and I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid. I would like to thank my reviewers, favourites and followers.**

Diary of a wimpy teenager chapter 9: The ninja killed the dinosaur

Greg and Rowley were eating burgers in the school cafeteria. They had spent a whole day pretending to do work because pretending was actually easier than doing work. They had a plan to do all their work a week before the deadline...Or nag Angie for help a day before the deadline.

''How was your lesson gentlemen.'' Matthew said as he sat down next to them. Angie and Holly then walked over and sat next to them, they did not have any food with them.

''Yo Heffley, how was it is New York.'' Quinn yelled, he was trying to say it like a girl. Several people were laughing but Greg was not impressed.

''Shut up Quinn, we all know you write My Little Pony fanfiction.'' Greg yelled back to Quinn. Everyone started to laugh as Quinn blushed.

''That's it Heffley.'' Quinn yelled as he ran towards Greg.

''Lunalovegoodforever.'' Greg said as he stood up ready to run.

''She's an underrated character.'' Quinn yelled.

''Where do you think you're going Quinn?'' Leon asked as he slammed his hand in front of Quinn, they just looked at each other for a moment.

''Don't do this Leon.'' Quinn said. He knew Leons past and what he liked to do, this was not natural for him.

''Get out.'' Leon said as he pushed Quinn back. John and three other people started to walk towards Quinn, he just backed out and walked away. Greg sat back at his seat and everyone continued with what they were doing.

''Are they your fries?'' Holly asked Greg. He had a few fries with his burger which he intended on drowning with ketchup.

''Yeah.'' Greg replied, Holly just looked at the fries.

'You planning on eating them.'' Holly asked. She hadn't taken her eyes off them, this scared Greg.

''Of course I am.'' Greg said, he was becoming worried about why Holly was looking at the fries.

''Ok.'' Holly said. She grabbed a handful and ate them, it was quick and swift...Like a ninja killed a dinosaur, it didn't make sense but it just happened.

''What just happened?'' Greg asked as he looked at Holly eat the fries.

''A ninja killed a dinosaur.'' Matthew said.

''No, Holly just wanted some fries.'' Angie explained as she took Matthews fries. She took one at a time but looked him in the eye as she did it.

''Why don't you get your own?'' Matthew asked. The three guys had no idea what was going on but the girls were laughing, they were ninjas and the boys were dinosaurs.

''I don't want fries.'' Angie replied. Holly nodded in agreement whilst the guys started to try to piece together what just happened.

''A ninja killed a dinosaur.'' Rowley said.

''Look at Greg loose all those New York fries.'' Quinn yelled as he poked his head out of the door.

''Just because we have fries Quinn.'' Greg yelled back.

''I'm going.'' Quinn replied as Leon ran up to him.

Greg and Holly were walking home, she was going to go round his house for dinner, along the way Holly was trying to explain what happened earlier.

''They were my fries though.'' Greg said.

''Yes but I wanted them.'' Holly explained.

''So why didn't you get your own fries?'' Greg asked.

''Because I didn't want my own.'' Holly argued.

''This makes no sense.'' Greg said in frustration.

''Of course not...You're a guy.'' Holly said as she kissed him. They walked up to the front door where they could hear yelling.

''YOU'RE NOT JOINING THE ARMY!'' Susan screamed at the top of her voice.

''IT'S THE SALVATION ARMY!'' Rodrick screamed back.

''THAT'S IN ENGLAND!'' Susan yelled in frustration.

''...I'M NOT GOING TO GET KILLED!'' Rodrick yelled.

''I BET THAT'S WHAT PRIVATE RYANS BROTHERS SAID BEFORE THEY WENT!'' Susan screamed.

''Run. Somehow they're getting louder.'' Frank said as he walked out of the house, he was right, they were getting louder.

''What's going on?'' Greg asked, he knew what was going on but he wanted clarification.

''I'm going to the diner, you coming?'' Frank asked.

''Sure….I don't want fries though.'' Holly replied. She looked at Greg with a smug grin but Greg was not impressed.

John was walking into school the next day with Leon and a few other prefects. They were walking down the corridor and approached Ralph who was at his locker.

''How can I help you?'' Ralph asked as he took a rather larger book out of his locker.

''Need to check your locker...We got a tip that you were keeping your cigarette stash inside your locker.'' John said. Angie was hanging around the corridor with her camera, ready to take a photograph.

''Be my guest.'' Ralph said as he backed up. John looked suspicious but checked the locker anyway. He went through the stuff to find nothing in there. Angie was getting nervous as she saw Leon take something out of his bag.

''There's nothing in here.'' John said as he put the stuff back in it's place. It was mainly just books and binders.

''Look out.'' Angie yelled. She went to take a picture but Laura ran up to her and took the camera.

Leon swung a small baseball bat but John ducked and took out a binder. He smacked Leon with it twice before quickly ramming the edge ot it into another prefects throat. Leon then smacked John in the back with the bat, the other prefects hit him several times, Angie had ran away to get help.

John woke up under the bleachers, he was covered in bruises but had several bandages on. He was sat down and looked at Ralph and Leon. Laura then walked up to him, handing him a bottle of water.

''Hey John.'' Laura said as she opened it for him, she took a seat opposite him.

''Leon?'' John asked as he saw Leon in the corner.

''I wouldn't go telling everyone just yet.'' Laura explained as she went through Angie's photographs.

''How so?'' John asked.

''Do you think Matthew wants to find out that his whole project, everything he worked for...Failed?'' Leon asked with a wide grin.

''We need something John, we need something right away.'' Laura explained, she showed him a picture of Angie and Matthew, she liked it.

''I'm not helping you.'' John said as he threw the water onto the ground.

''Just send a message to Greg Heffley….Think on your sins.'' Laura said as she chucked the camera onto his lap.

''Greg?'' John asked.

''Do it.'' Laura said. She then pointed to the exit and John got up to leave, he looked back to get a view of who was there but he couldn't say anything, he knew he couldn't.

Greg, Matthew and Peter were talking in the school hall. They were watching people get the stage ready for a school play. There were quite a few of them since the drama club loved to put them on, it as always the same people doing the same roles but they were often quite funny, not meant to be funny but they were.

''So what do you want?'' Matthew asked.

''I have an odd request, I thought you may be able to help me with it.'' Peter said as he looked at the set being built.

''Of course.'' Matthew said.

''I want an article put in.'' Peter requested, the other two got confused, this wasn't his kind of thing.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see? Do you like these OC's?The diary parts will come back soon. I know some of you had problems imagining what they looked like so I will post some actors of who I base them on but please think of their younger selves. John= Ben Cumberbatch, Ralph= Many Bennett, Peter= Aiden Quinn and I'll post the rest in the next chapter. Until next time, have fun,**


	11. New girl

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. i would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and anyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter 10: New girl

Greg and Rowley were sat in the newspaper room. It was quiet as usual but the tension was high, they were staring at each other, nostrils flaring. Matthew and Angie walked in, they saw how the two just watched each other, like a hunter in the woods.

"What's going on?" Angie asked. She sounded suspicious and worried, what would happen if these two were fighting.

"Batman." Greg said sternly.

"Superman." Rowley replied with anger dancing in his voice.

"Not this again." Angie yelled with a huff. She and Matthew sat down at the computers, the two were about to start arguing again, a bomb was about to go off.

"Superpowers." Rowley said with a strong tone.

"Kryptonite." Greg replied but Rowley just smiled, like a devil.

"We've had this for ages…..Stop." Angie yelled again.

"Have we got Peters article ready?" Matthew asked, choosing to ignore it.

"Going out in this edition." Angie replied.

"What article?" John asked as he walked inside, he was covered in bruises.

"What happened to you?" matthew asked a she noticed the injured guy.

"Skyfall..Really?" Greg asked. He was referring to the text he sent him.

"Who is Laura?" John asked Greg. He wasn't bothered about his bruises but he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

"Uh oh." Greg said. He suddenly went red, started to sweat and was shivering. He knew something had just happened but nothing had happened, he had just heard the name of the last person he would ever want to see.

"Who is Laura?" Angie asked, she was holding in a smile but she knew this was serious, very serious.

"...My crazy ex." Greg admitted, he struggled to admit it but it was true.

"How crazy?" Rowley asked.

"Like she followed me from New York….That crazy." Greg said.

"Don't tell Holly." Angie quickly said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Just don't tell her." Angie barked like a military general, Greg thought it would be best to just agree with her.

Greg walked up to Holly who had just walked out of her maths lesson. She seemed stressed but then again it was maths, the school equivalent of going to war...half of them rather would then go back to the maths lessons with their teacher.

"How was it?" Greg asked, she seemed traumatised.

"He threatened to throw an axe at a student." Holly said.

"How is he still here?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"Tenure." Holly replied.

"Does that even apply to high schools?'' Greg asked and the answer was that nobody really knew.

"Hey, do any of you guys know where…..English is?'' Laura asked. She jumped out in front of the two, her hair was as golden as the sun but her face was pale, she didn't seem to tan well. Her eyes shined like emeralds, her smile was one of the Joker though...She'd make a great Joker in Greg's eyes.

"Heading there now, I'll show you the way. I'll see you at lunch Greg.'' Holly said as the two girls started to disperse into the crowd.

''Uhh..Seeya." Greg said. He was nervous and confused.

"I'm Laura by the way." Laura introduced herself as the two walked away.

Leon and John were in the changing room. Everybody had finished getting changed and departed for their lessons but the two had decided to stay.

"So how long has this been going on for?" John asked. He clenched his fistsm ready to smack Leon.

"Long enough." He replied. He did the same as John.

"Great...80's action movie cliches.'' John replied. Leon just smiled at this, John just stared at him with his blank expressions.

"And here was me thinking we were going to get to fight." Leon replied with another 80's quip.

"When you're ready." John said. They were about to attack each other but before they could, the door opened.

"What are you doing? We've got to go." Matthew said as he walked in but he was hit by the tension. John quickly followed Matthew whilst Leon just stood there, laughing.

The school day was over and Greg managed to find Holly who was still with Laura. He walked up to the two, with the temptation to jump in front of a car.

"You're gonna be in trouble." Rowley said. He quickly whispered behind Greg as they approached the two girls.

"The mrs and the ex….Help." Greg whispered back.

"I'll prepare the sniper rifle." Rowley whispered as he walked away.

"Who would you aim at? Me or her? And he's gone.'' Greg said to himself, he finally realised he was gone.

"Hey Greg." Holly said as she gave him a kiss, Laura looked at Greg and blew him a kiss.

"Hey." Laura said. Greg seemed a little scared, his leg was shaking.

"Hey guys...How was your day." Greg stuttered.

"Well it's been great since I met Holly...She has not shut up about you." Laura said.

"All good things I hope." Greg said as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Holly.

"Well think of it this way...I was excited to meet you, properly." Laura said smiling.

"Do you know what that article they are on about...The one Matthew was forced to put in?" Holly asked. Greg had an edition and showed her.

"Hidden illuminati apparently, only a small column." Greg said but this angered Laura.

Over in the distance: John, Matthew and Angie were watching the three talking. John pointed to Laura whilst Angie took a photo.

"You sure that is her?" Angie asked as she took a photo.

"She's ruined everything." John said as he pointed to Laura, she knew they were watching her and sneaked a middle finger.

"Then we sort this out." Matthew replied.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do tell me what you would like to see next? Feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to message you back. Until next time, have fun**.


	12. Water fight

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever as well as anyone who has reviewed.**

Chapter 12: Water fight

The last day had arrived and it was long awaited. Greg and Rowley were walking towards their lockers to store their bags. Like most schools, the last day wouldn't really have any lessons because there wasn't anything left to teach but since they had to be there, the school would find something to do with them.

"So why exactly are we doing this?" Greg asked as they threw their bags into the locker. Rowley took out two large water guns that were clearly specifically brought for the occasion.

"The school wide water fight?" Rowley asked as he handed Greg's his. Greg had a very large blue one that seemed more like an assault rifle whilst Rowley opted for two small green ones.

"Yeah, why?" Greg asked as they strolled outside where the whole school was gathering.

"Because we can't do paintball and laser tag is expensive." Rowley explained. The sun was hot, you could feel it burning your skin as soon as you walk outside.

"This is ridiculous, you know that right." Greg replied as they walked up to a bucket of water. Everyone was filling up guns, water balloons and bottles.

"Guys, you ready?" Angie said as she ran over to them. She was holding a water balloon cannon and was dressed more like Rambo. She had a military jacket and red felt tied onto her head. Holly was standing next to her, she was wearing a similar jacket but had a belt filled with water balloons, she was holding a slingshot.

"You know you've put way too much effort into this right?" Greg asked. The two girls just looked at him and scowled.

"So its us along with Matthew and John. We're going to be inside the bleachers and then camp there." Holly explained as she took out her phone and showed them the map of the school, she had a waterproof case for it today.

"Right, I'm also linked with the football team so they may end up joining us." Rowley interrupted.

"This is going to be awesome." Matthew said as he and John ran over. They were dressed in their gym clothes but were carrying water guns that were larger than their own arms.

"Bleachers yeah?" John asked.

"Yeah, we've got some bottles in the bag for refills." Angie explained. Greg looked down and picked up the bag despite not being so sure on it.

The whistle then went and everyone started to head for a base. They had to wait until the second whistle to begin fighting. He looked out at the sports field, it had been filled with random gym equipment to be obstacles and water sprayers were put on the field so they can unleash water at everyone.

"This is going to get out of hand." Greg said. They all chose to ignore his low level of enthusiasm.

They headed for one of the bleachers, Angie liked to hang out there so she knew stuff would already be there. They walked into it and put all their equipment down and then sat on the chairs. Greg put out the bottles of water incase they were needed for extra ammo whilst John went on look out. John had got bigger, he was taller but also much more muscular now, Matthew was getting more muscular but he was still more bones.

They waited for a few minutes and then they heard it, the whilst. There was a loud cheer that made the water tremble, like a T-Rex moving. Greg knew this was going to get out of hand but as he looked around, he could see the excitement in everyone's eyes.

Literally 37 minutes later

Greg was running through the field, past all of the obstacles like a tire or gym equipment. He was trying to run as fast as he could, he looked back but as he did he could see people were coming up close to him. They were launching their water balloons towards him. Each one burst and out came a mountain of pepper water. A guy on a bike rode up to him, going as fast as he could, he had a balloon in one of his hands. Greg noticed him and pushed him off the bike and he fell into some drums that had been put there for some reason.

"This has got out of hand." Greg said as he kept running. There were at least four people behind him, all as water thirsty as everyone else but they had bikes.

Greg ran past a few boxes which is when Holly jumped up and fired a water balloon using her slingshot and then knocked another guy off his bike. The last three stopped and took out their guns but as they did: Matthew, Angie, John and Rowley threw buckets of water over their direction. Holly managed to jump for cover but Greg was hit by a rogue water balloon that the bikers had thrown and fell to the ground before the water hit him.

Greg was lying on the ground, completely soaked. He could hear the song 'The End' by The Doors playing. The sound of sprinklers rotating were soothing and as he watched the bikers fall off their bikes and they were flooded by the tsunami that was thrown at them, all he could do was stare up at the clouds.

"Well on that note, I need the toilet." One of the bikers said as they all got up and left.

"I do love the smell of water in the morning...Smells like victory." Rowley said as he helped Greg get up.

"So...That was intense." Greg said as he was handed a water gun.

The group started to walk down through the field, there was barely anyone left. As they walked they noticed a naked guy running across the field.

"Always one...They go mad with fear." Rowley said, he sounded so gritty and angry.

"We've been doing this for like half an hour...And what do the school say?" Greg asked.

"Last day antics." Matthew shrugged.

Laura and Ralph were watching them from the top of the bleachers. They had binoculars and water guns by their side. Peter then walked up to them, not holding any weapons.

"They're right there." Laura said as she pointed towards Greg and his friends.

"You know what I want." Peter asked, he had his trademarked devilish smile.

"And you will have it." Ralph said as he walked towards Peter, all he did was smile and turn away.

The group were still walking through the field, filling up their guns by using a sprinkler. They noticed a guy running towards them, they had water balloons sellotaped to their chest.

"What?" Greg asked as he saw the guy. Angie fired a water balloon at him using her canon. The balloon was launched through the air and exploded on impact, taking the rest of the balloons with it and drenching the guy.

Before they could celebrate however, another came up from the other side and hugged Matthew which caused the balloons to break. He turned around and ran away but Angie fired another balloon at him which hit head but didn't break.

"IT'S SO COLD." Matthew screamed as his clothes were soaked. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"It is." Matthew defended himself but then something happened. They could hear roaring.

The football team came charging out with balloons taped to their chests, water guns and buckets in their hands.

"What the hell guys?" Rowley cried out but it didn't do anything. the Football team were charging towards them, like a stampede.

"Run or fight?" Greg asked.

"Run." Holly yelled and they did. They group started running through the field, heading towards the locker rooms.

They were being chased though and the team were catching up fast. They were close and tight, running in a formation so that they could ram them over. One of them slipped on the water balloon that didn't explode and as he did, he tripped several others along with him. They fell to the ground and their balloons either burst or they dropped their buckets which caused the rest of the guys of fall down like dominoes.

"What the hell?" Laura asked as she watched the team fall like a slapstick comedy group.

"Come on." Ralph said as he picked up his gun.

The two walked across the field, towards the group. Greg noticed them and lead the group towards their two enemies. As they got closer, Ralph fired a blast of peppered water from his gun at Rowley.

"Why would you put pepper in it?" Rowley screamed as it went into his eyes.

"Take them down." Ralph said as he aimed his gun at the others. Holly fired a balloon at him but he moved his head and squirted her and Angie with the water.

"Hey Greg." Laura said with a smile. She pulled out a mini batman water gun she got from her little brother.

"Not with that, please." Greg begged.

"I'M BLINKING IT IN." Rowley screamed out.

"Fine." Laura said as she pulled out a balloon and threw it at him. He caught it in the air and threw it at Ralph.

Ralph stayed silent but turned away so he could get the peppered water out of his eyes. Greg, John and Matthew were stood there, aiming their guns at the ex. She shrugged and shot Matthew and John with the batman gun but Greg squirted her in the eyes with water. It wasn't peppered but it angered her.

"You asshole, you said you loved me." Laura said as she ran towards him but Holly used Angie's launcher to fire a balloon. It smacked her in the head and knocked her head to the ground and the water and balloon made itself at home in her hair.

"This is getting rather intense." Greg said to himself.

Around about 5 more hours later

The group were leaving the school for the summer ahead. They had trashed the school as the fight escalated to the point that someone used a water balloon that they had frozen. They missed their target but ended up smashing a window.

"So, what did you think?" Rowley asked as they left the school.

"What kind of school allows that?" Greg asked. He had been there for a year but honestly, were there no consequences to their actions?

"Fun right?" Rowley asked.

"...Yeah it was pretty fun." Greg said.

**I hope you enjoyed so please review. Did you like this chapter? Did you like the new direction? Do you have any recommendations for storylines. They're going to be out of boxish kind of stories now though. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Getting ready for the party

Getting ready for the party

Greg and Rowley were staring at each other, their eyes locked in what could only end up in brutal combat. Their stares could destroy an entire building but they had spent at least ten minutes giving each other the look of the devil himself. They stood in Angie's kitchen, in between them was a table that was the only thing stopping them from unleashing pure fury and chaos upon each other.

"Gin and tonic." Rowley said quietly.

"Scotch and soda." Greg argued.

"GIN AND TONIC." Rowley roared like a mighty Lion.

"SCOTCH AND SODA." Greg screamed back. The two just stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the civil war to break out.

"What the hell are you two arguing about now?" Angie said as she walked into the kitchen holding a box of alcohol. She started to put them onto the table and take them out neatly.

"We're trying to decide the most sophisticated alcoholic drink that can make us look sophisticated yet mysterious to the ladies." Greg explained as he took one of the bottles of vodka, looking at it.

"Really? You're sixteen...A glass of any of that is going to have you on the floor." Angie explained as she took the vodka away from him.

"Well...If we look good then it's ok." Rowley said.

"Jesus christ, Holly breaks up with you and a week later you're already trying to get with random girls." Angie said. She looked at Greg with disbelief and he looked at her with a face that had panic written all over it.

"That's a point...Is Holly coming tonight?" Greg asked. He tried to sound manly about it but he knew that he was coming off as even worse.

"She's one of my best friends and a popular girl...She's probably coming." Angie said. She tried to sound sad for Greg but he knew the situation, they were friends.

"Why did you two break up anyway?" Angie asked.

"Because shut up that's why." Greg said maturely as he walked away. He walked towards the back garden, Rowley followed him but kept his distance.

He walked up to his friend and patted him on the back, he could see that he was in pain. The two looked rather different, they were opposites. Greg was a tall but skinny teenager whereas Rowley was no short but he was a large guy, he found the muscle helped with football. Greg had messed up his short but curly black hair so that it looked like he hadn't put effort into it. Rowley on the other hand had a more militant like ginger hair cut. The both were pale though, their only similarity, even their clothing was the opposite today. Greg wore a long sleeved T-shirt and jeans whilst Rowley sported three quarter trousers and a blue shirt.

"How you feeling man?" Rowley asked as they stared at Angie's garden. Her mother had an obsession with garden gnomes but not any garden gnomes. They looked over the garden, staring at the gnomes that were made to look like literary characters.

"Remember that issue of Archie where Archie and Betty break up and everybody is trying to work out why." Greg said as he stared at gnomes of Sherlock and Moriarty. They are stood on a bridge over a mini pond, Moriarty is falling back as Watson is behind him whilst Sherlock pushes him….It was very weird.

"I'll be honest...I didn't read it." Rowley said as he stared at the invisible man one, trying to work out whether it was actually there or not.

"Read it dude, it's legit." Greg said. He wanted to act cool but he secretly loved them.

"Legit?" Rowley asked, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Shut up." Greg said as he turned around to head back in.

"Whatever happened with your ex and Ralph...They kind of just disappeared?" Rowley asked as he opened the door.

"I dunno, they gave up?" Greg replied. He didn't know and to be honest, he didn't really care.

The two walked inside and helped Angie setup. She wanted to have a party to celebrate something, Greg and Rowley didn't really pay much attention so they actually had no idea. Angie knew that but she wasn't going to do anything about it, she was actually celebrating getting an internship at a local news station and she never really threw parties anyway. She wasn't much of the girly girl but Matthew convinced her to throw a party.

"You guys need to help out...Here, take this." Angie said as she handed Greg a large box of items.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"Just put it in the back." Angie said. Greg shrugged and took the box into the back.

He made his way into the garage and dropped the box but there was a smash. He looked around the garage, it was filled with boxes...You'd think they were going to move or something. He looked down at the box, worried and scared...What if he smashed a gnome that looked like Dorian Grey or something. He opened the box and nearly fainted as he discovered what was inside.

He looked into box and burst into laughter, ignoring the fact that he had smashed some things. He picked up a photo of a young Angie and howled with laughter as he looked at it. She wasn't wearing her normal tomboy outfit but a pink, frilly dress. He nearly wet himself but as he managed to get it together he looked into the box to see a smashed John Constantine gnome, he was a little creeped out by it but he decided to ignore it and dash back into the kitchen.

He zoomed in, going as fast as he possibly could. He slided in, holding the photo up in the air with victory written onto his face but as he looked at the people in front of him, he slowly fell to the ground.

"Hey Greg." Holly said. She was stood right infront of him, trying to hide in her group but Greg knew she was there.

"Holly came to help me get ready." Angie said as she tried to break the awkward silence. She looked at the photo that Greg was holding, she instantly filled with rage as she looked at the photo of her...When she was fifteen and her mum made her enter a beauty pageant.

"I'm just gonna…" Greg said as he looked at Angie, noticing the rage. He slowly stepped back and ran for his life. Angie calmed down and then looked at Holly and her friends.

"I'll get him later." Angie said. She then looked at Rowley, giving him the look that the devil gives new arrivals.

"I'll make sure nobody sees the picture." Rowley said as he went looking for Greg.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. I'm trying to make it more descriptive and a little more comedic but let me know what you think. Until next time, have fun.


End file.
